Sinner
by Alcorion
Summary: Every Thursday was the same. It was an addiction of his. His private sin. Oneshot, KylexCartman with mentions of StanxKyle.


A/N: Very short oneshot I did on a whim… the inspiration for it struck me and I just had to sit and write it. I'm not sure it's any good but this site needs more KylexCartman so what the hell.

* * *

Every Thursday was the same. It was an addiction of his. His private sin.

Kyle knew this was wrong. But somehow he couldn't stop it. It was a craving, a necessity. Something completely addictive and mind-blowing. And perhaps the best part of it all… it was a secret. No one could know of this private sin of his. If they knew they would think he was out of his mind. Hell, _he_ thought he was crazy for doing it in the first place.

But there was one person in particular that could never know.

Stan was a loyal boyfriend. He was romantic, gentle if not a mellow lover. That was also one of the reasons Kyle needed this… he craved the raw, passionate sex he had behind Stan's back. He felt awful for it but not awful enough to stop it. This raw sex that was so much like a brawl it was scary. The battle for dominance that always took place, with him being the loser every time. There were no loving words shared between Kyle and his secret addiction, no words were needed anyway. They communicated through moaning and clawing at each other's backs.

He moaned his sin's name once when he released. That resulted in his sin ignoring him for three weeks. He remembered those three weeks of absence and he also remembered how he almost went insane from the craving he felt. When his sin finally welcomed him again… that was probably the best sex he ever had and somehow it made the waiting and the craving worth it.

He often thought how it would be if he left Stan, lovable mellow Stan, to be with the sin. That wouldn't work. His sin didn't love him, his sin loved the power, his sin loved the dominance, his sin loved to see him submit, to see him vulnerable. His sin was in love with the authority he had over Kyle whenever the two shared those intimate moments. And Kyle? Kyle was also in love… Kyle loved the lust they shared, Kyle loved the need both of them had for one another.

Should he break up with Stan? It was the good thing to do. He feared what Stan would do to his sin if he ever found out about Kyle's addiction. He also felt bad to be lying to his lifelong friend and lover. He couldn't break up with Stan… their relationship was part of the thrill he felt when in his sin's arms. The fact that it was forbidden made him want it all the more.

Stan and Kyle had been dating for 4 years now. Everybody was so glad when they announced it. Kyle was glad too. At first he couldn't be happier, after all who wouldn't want to date their best friend? But after 2 years things lost their appeal to him. Stan was the perfect boyfriend; he was caring and understanding of his feelings. He was also trusting of the reasons Kyle had for being absent every Thursday of every week and never asked difficult questions. He wondered if Stan still thought everything was okay between them… probably, Stan was also very oblivious.

Stan was a pussy. No doubt about it. Too sensitive, too considerate and always the first to ask for forgiveness even if Kyle was the one that did something stupid. Kyle loved Stan but he needed that fire that only his sin could give.

When Kyle went for the first time to his sin he wasn't thinking of having sex or anything like that. He just wanted a little fire in his life and that fire was always provided to him when he fought with the other one. They couldn't stand two minutes in each other's presence without some sort of verbal abuse. And it was when they were screaming at each other in that Thursday afternoon that Kyle acted on impulse. He grabbed his sin by the neck and kissed him as hard as he could, hard enough to bruise. Next thing he knows they are laying on the floor panting and completely naked. That was when his sin asked:

"What about Stan?"

"Fuck Stan." And that was all they needed to talk about.

They never talked before or after sex. He arrived at the other's house and went straight to bed with his sin in tow. After it was all done there was no cuddling as well (That was reserved for all the times he had sex with Stan), he simply got up, dressed, and went home to his boyfriend.

Everything worked perfectly and Kyle felt he was very selfish for wanting both things. Love and tenderness as well as hot and exciting sex. It was a shame he couldn't have both things with Stan. He really did love him, but the other boy just didn't have it within him to give Kyle what he wanted in bed, Stan was too much of a pussy for that.

That's why as long as he could; he would go back into his sin's not so loving arms. He would find bliss and ecstasy in that obscure part of him that longed for his sin's touch. Was it that surprising that he was so addicted to his Thursday escapades? His whole life he knew the mere presence of his sin was overwhelming not only to himself but to anyone that had a conversation with the boy. Kyle was glad he was the only one that shared a bed with his sin… he was the only one messed up enough to want it and that was again not very surprising. After all his sin…

… was called Eric Cartman.


End file.
